The Child of Darkness
by kirumatears
Summary: Nana had these dreams. Bad Dreams. It had slowly led her into believing that her daughter is evil and has turned insane. Will Tsuna get away from her mother? Will she escape the grasp of her mother's wrath? Will she even be still alive? And no, it's not yuri nor a mother-son relationship. XD
1. Chapter 1

It was an unusual day at the Sawada household. The crickets was silent and there were not living in sight. It was night, mind you. The windows were windowless and the curtains were tattered. In one of the windows was a living room with Nana Sawada and a 5 year old girl named Sawada Tsunayuki the father not in sight. Tsuna was sleeping in the arms of her quite scary mother, Nana. Her hair was messed up and eyes were red. And for some unknown reason. Tsuna's hair was black, nothing like her parents. Her red eyes flutter open as she looked at the mother straight in the eye, mentally telling her to go to the kitchen to get some milk.

Nana hurriedly went to the messed up kitchen. There were many pots and silverware on the floor. A knife stuck on a wall. She quickly went to the kitchen and got the milk bottle. She ran to the living room and literally shoved the bottle into the child's mouth. Not pleased with the action, she hold onto Nana's hair and yanked out them resulting in a patch on her head. Traumatized yet calm, she stood still until the child pulled a strand of hair, telling her it's time to go sleep now.

Nana tiredly dragged her body with Tsuna in hand as she gently settle down her child onto the scratched and dirty baby cradle. As soon as she put the child on the cradle, it began to pour. She sighed tiredly as she made way to her surprisingly clean bed and eventually fell asleep.

As she was sleeping, a mysterious figure went beside the bed and disappeared Nana woke up to find that it was 6.30am but was surprised to find that everything was back to normal. The windows were there, the curtains were safe and everything was clean and tidy, just like before. She rolled onto her left to find her husband snoring loudly and giggled a little. Iemitsu woke up sensing that his wife was awake and asked, "Was it that dream again?" Nana nodded while staring at the floor. "I'm sure it's nothing wrong. I mean, it's just a dream." He said as he mustered a reassuring smile and hugged his wife. And slowly, Nana drifted to sleep in the arms of her beloved husband.

This time she was in the living room with a fireplace in front of her as she sat on a comfy chair. Tsuna was drawing happily with her Crayola crayons. She grinned happily as she went to her mother and showed a grotesque image of a dead teddy bear with a girl in the corner. "Isn't it pwetty?" Tsuna asked ignoring the frightened look on her mother's face. "Yes." Nana said while trying to at least pretend it looked good. "Mama, look at this sharp knife. I wonder what is it for? Maybe I can cook something." She said as she sharpen the knife with another knife while grinning murderously unconsciously.

* * *

Nana woke up gasping for air with sweating really hard, her husband not in sight.

"Hey Tsuna!" A boy waved at the girl as he grinned happily.

"Let's play!" He said as he ran towards Tsuna. "Hey Hayato, stop tick-kling m-me." She said while laughing from her friend's tickling.

"I see you're enjoying your time, you two lovebirds." Iemitsu laughed as Gokudera blushed while looking at the floor.

"W-what?" Tsuna said as she tilted her head unconsciously making Gokudera looked like a tomato.

"Take good care of her." Iemitsu said as he rubbed Gokudera's hair. "H-hai.." He muttered while blushing 10 shades more. "

* * *

So how was it? It is my first time writing something in this FanFiction thingy. I know this is short but I'll write longer ones later. I really appreciate any criticism just don't be a jerk. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was a fine day outside, the birds were singing and the children were laughing. A peaceful day. But it was not for Nana.

As she sat at the corner of her rented room of a cheap motel muttering gibrish. "You should kill him." Someone muttered. Nana looked at the direction of the voice to find a woman that looked like her but was wearing a gothic look. "Who are you?" Nana asked. "My, my. Should'nt you know this?" The lookalike said while shaking her head. Nana was confused. Who was this person? "I'm Gorriwald. Just call me Gori." She said. Nana look at the figure and started poking at it. She was surprised that her finger just happen to poke right through her stomach. "I am the dark side of your personality, the yang." Gori smirked as she snapped her fingers.

Nana soon felt dizzy and eventually fell asleep on the cold stone floor. "Good girl. Now to find that pesky daughter of a me." She laughed as she disapeared into nothingness.

She reaapeared at the playgrounds spotting five kids playing with a ball. She didn't really want to do this. She was made to do this, or more rather forced. She walked around the area, twirling her umbrella unconciously as it was a habit when she was still alive. She really needed to get rid of it. She found Tsuna playing with her friends. The thought of killing her pained her heart, but she had to do it. "For mama." She whispered.

The snow was falling. The bells were ringing. It was christmas eve! Girro was at the Amusement park with her mother and sister while her father was away 'mining for rare oil'. Her mother had blond hair and gentle green eyes. She had a personality as beautiful as her appearence. Although many men flocked to meet her, she refused them as she was still devoted to her husband. "Now Girro, go play with your sister. I have some things to do." Lily said as she tried to smile her best smile. But something was wrong. Something in that smile said that something was wrong. Rather, something IS wrong but Girro quickly dismissed it as she nodded walking to her sister who was currently queing up for the pony ride.

Lily sighed in relief as she went into a ramen place inside the park. There was two men, one had black short hair which appeared to be wearing a fedaro and sharp black eyes. The other had green hair with black eyes but was surprisingly wearing a lab coat. "Reborn, Verde. I need you to do something." She said with a rather commanding tone. The two looked at the woman with very curious face. "Train my child to be the next successor of the Fortunato". Reborn tilted his hat as he replied, "Interesting. I'll only do it since we owe you a favor." Verde continued typing on his computer but she knew that he would do it with that glint in his eyes. "Thank you." She said as she left to find her daughters.

While Lily was finding the girls in the huge crowd in the park, the background suddenly turned into a carvern. A man with long purple hair and red eyes used a fishing pole and wrapped her with the fishing line. Lily stood still as she observed her attacker. Another man appeared holding a knife behind Lily's throat. But before she could say anything, the unthinkable happened.

A scream was heard as the startled crowd was asking one another what had happened. A few men even tried to ran to the source of the scream hearing it's a voice of a 'damsel in distress'. But Girro and her sister, Camila knew that it was their mother's voice. They tried running but was stopped by Reborn. But he underestimated them as they jumped over his head and kept running. "Shit." He cursed.

The kids ran until they stumbled upon an abandoned factory. As they entered cautiously, it has appeared that it was actually an illusion that looked like a cavern. They walked along the slippery floors but stopped when they found a dead person. It was their mom. They were stunned but was shocked when a body arose from the ground. It was their mom again. The two was confushed, yet knew that their true mom was standing right in front of them. Lily smilled at their children and walked forward to hug them but suddenly something happened.

Chains was wrapped around her limbs as she was being pulled back into a portal of some sorts. "Lily Fortunato, boss of the Fortunato famiglia. You are sentenced to a lifetime in the vendicare for the experiments on living humans, human trafficking and many more." A masked man said. "Any last words?" He added.

Lily looked at her two daughters and said, "Good bye, take care of yourselves. It's a jungle out there." She said humorly as she was emmersed into the portal.

"Goodbye."

So what do you think? And also thanks to Kiyomi di Vongola for being my first follower! *cue clapping* Also the next chapters would be much longer so... yeah! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

The kids were still playing in the playground and Gorri needed a plan. But all was not lost when she stumbled upon her long lost sister, Milly. "Milly!" Gorri said happily as she got ready to embrace her loving sister. "Who are you?" She asked with a snarl. "Gorri." She replied simply. Milly widened her eyes for a brief moment before reverting back to her fierce glare. She slapped Gorri's embrace and walked off, "Idiot." She said but left with a tear on her cheek.

Gorri chased after her and grabbed her shoulders while looking down. "I know, I have abandoned you for a long time but now I'm here!" She said happily. "Imposter." Milly said simply. "My sister would never abandon me. My real sister would've saved our mother from the vindice. My real sister would have searched for me even if all hope was lost." She said, her bangs hiding her red eyes. Gorri was stunned as her sister shoved her aside and walked off. "Milly..." She whispered while a tear slid on her face.

* * *

"Gorri! Let's play hide-and-seek!" The five-year-old exclaimed happily as she pulled her sister out of her daydream. Gorri flinched a little as she said, "You'll be it!". They went outside the freezing snow but stopped when they saw a small bird which appeared to be injured. "Gorri, it's hurt! Let's help it!" Milly said as she picked it up and ran to the house. But she did not noticed the big hole on the other side of a rock. "What is this?" Gorri wondered as she tried poking it. Black smoke appeared around the area as a figure appeared. It showed a silhouetto of a teenager. As the smoke cleared up, it revealed a teenager the same age as her, he had gravity defying hair, big soft does like brown eyes and a very innocent face. Very innocent indeed. He was also wearing clothing most befitting a butler."Hello master, from now on, I'll be your servant." The teenager said. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi." Gorri looked at it with curiosity like would do. "O...k, but I don't need no servant." She said. "I can take care of myself!" She said confidently while putting a fist on her chest. "We shall see." The servant smiled but Gorri knew. It wasn't real. After all these years of meeting men with false smiles and evil intents, she had obtained the ability to detect lies. "By the way, you can call me Tsuna." He informed. She nodded as she walked into the house. "This is going to be interesting." Tsuna smiled. A smile with many malicious intents.

"Gorri! Lookie! I healed it!" Milly said happily as Gorri sweatdropped at the bird which was obviously wrapped with bandages almost everywhere. "At least she wrapped the wing." Gorri thought. As Gorri walked to her bedroom, she found Tsuna reading a comic but quickly jumped off the bed and bowed at his new 'master'. "Welcome back, master." He said. "You do know this is my house?" She laughed. "My apologies, I thought you only owned this room." He said as he walked to the bed and continued reading the comic. "H-hai.." She walked back to her sister. Milly was sitting at the couch seemingly watching the television. But something was not right, normally she would run up to her sister and ask her to watch tv with her or just ask her to watch the tv. "Milly?" Gorri approached her cautiously. Said Milly turned around revealing the face of Milly but her eyes seem different. They were red. "Who are you and what have you done to Milly?" She asked not noticing that the real Milly was in a cocoon on top of the ceiling. "Milly!" She yelled. "Let go of her or I'll cut you limb by limb." She said threateningly. The impostor's smile twisted into an ugly smirk as her head twisted around, seven right eyes opening and brown hair slowly turning white. It was a spider box weapon. "Tsst." She clicked her tongue as she snatched her ring from her neck. A sword appeared in her hands. WIth sword in hand she said, "Shajiku no Ame" as she charges forward and attacks with a thrust hitting the spider straight in the head but was still alive. "Still alive, eh?" She glared at it. It flinched a little before attacking her which she evaded with ease. After a barrage of slashes and hits, it was still alive. "Need help?" Tsuna asked mentally in her mind. "Fuck off." She replied.

"Haha, puny weakling. In 10 minutes, your sister will be digested and I will be invincible!" The spider hag cackled. Gorri tried breaking the cocoon but it was hard. Really hard. "Need help now?" Tsuna asked at the window smiling She looked away for a moment and looked back at his eyes. "Ok." Gorri replied while still dodging the spider's attacks. "But there's one problem." He said. "Wha-" She said but was cut off as Tsuna kissed her full on the lips.

_Together you will be, forever master and servant._  
_If one falls in love with another, one would sacrifice thy life for the other,_  
_the other will live in despair for eternity._  
_Thy curse will be dispelled if one falls in love with somebody else,_  
_and the both will live happily together forever with their destined partner._

Gorri was stunned. She was 15 years old for god's sake and here she was, kissing some random person she just met at her house. "You okay?" He teased. Gorri blushed hard as she backed away. "J-just kill it already." She said in embarrassment. "Yes, Milady." He said teasingly as he killed the spider with a slash.

* * *

So it's kinda longer-ish? lol.

Also thanks for The Neo Productions for being my second followers! :D

I feel like I'm just saying thanks to my followers..

Anyways, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
